


Sex as a tool to recall information

by No9 (NumberNine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Grievous, Flash Fic, Imprisonment, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Vaginal Fingering, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberNine/pseuds/No9
Summary: You, a mercenary, failed to assassinate General Grievous, your longtime obsession. So you did the only thing you could: tease him until he gave in to your charm.
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Sex as a tool to recall information

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired 100% by Francisxie's [bottom Grievous fanart](https://twitter.com/francisxiensfw/status/1237926477162663936?s=20).

He had been your obsession for a while. You wanted nothing more than to be in his presence, to fight him, to touch him, to…

Which is why, when you got hired to attack Grievous, you were convinced you were the right man for the job. Who better than you to kill your obsession? You knew everything anyone could know about him. Or so you thought. His company of droids wasn’t hard to take down. But Grievous himself was another matter entirely. He defeated you easily, and to avoid getting killed you blurted out something vague mentioning General Kenobi. You knew how interested in him Grievous is. He took the bait and spared your life, placing you in containment instead.

After leaving you alone for a long while, he approached your cell, ordering you to give him all the information you have on General Kenobi. It was a treat to see him, and you let your eyes roam all over his body before answering that your memory was a bit hazy and might need some help remembering.

He reminded you of the position you were in.

You grinned, mentioning a few positions you’d like to see _him_ in.

In fact, you said while getting close to the contention wall, you think it’s exactly the thing that might help you remember. He was silent for a few moments, eyeing and considering you. He then gave the order to lower the barrier to your cell, and crossed it. You knew better than to attack him, since that clearly didn’t work so well last time, and tried to appear as confident as you could, even when you didn’t truly know if he intended to put an end to you because of your insubordination. He got into your personal space, but you didn’t back away at all, standing tall and proud. He gave the order to raise the cell’s barrier once he’s inside with you. So you don’t run away, he said. Not that you would want to, you honestly replied. Despite your attitude, having the object of your desire so close to you was a test to your imperturbability. Your body and mind were too excited.

Appearing as calm as you could, you extended your hand towards him, and when he didn’t move away, you reached his waist and grabbed it. Grievous took a deep breath. Perhaps it had been a while since someone held him, you wondered as you pulled him by his waist so that your bodies grazed each other. You looked directly into his eyes as your free hand slid around his hips, grabbing the metal plate that hid a private and soft-looking part of him, and removed it. Your body so close to him, you heard his breathing speeding up and felt his arms pulling you closer towards him. The metal plate fell to the ground, and you explored him with your fingers, sliding into him and causing him to moan, which in turn had you pumping your fingers in and out of his pussy as deep as you could, so you could listen to those marvelous metallic sounds he made with his voice.

Perhaps it truly had been a while for him, you thought, or perhaps you were doing an excellent job, you added proudly to your train of thought, because not soon afterwards you felt his arms crushing you into his frame while he loudly moaned and came on your hand, his trembling hips desperately fucking himself on your fingers through his orgasm.

It took him a while to recover his poise, but when he did, he looked as high and mighty as ever. As he turned around to leave your cell and leave you alone for who knew how long again, you grabbed his waist, got flush against his back and whispered, if he came that hard just from your fingers, you couldn’t wait to see him taking your cock as deep as he could. He tried to hide his aroused groan but you could still hear it. Gave him a slap on the metal plate that had been previously removed and put back in its place again, and backed off.

Watching him go didn’t feel good, but you were willing to put your money on him coming back for more. You lightly regreted that last slap you gave his metal part, since you would need to use your hand on yourself while he was gone, but it had been worth it.


End file.
